


Redheaded Menaces

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: Рай и Ад оставили Кроули и Азирафаэля в покое после Апокалипсиса Которого Не Было на целых десять лет, после чего решили проверить их. Но они не были к этому готовы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Redheaded Menaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427869) by [Procrastination_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Writer/pseuds/Procrastination_Writer). 

> Основано на треде между автором и fangirlingpuggle в tumblr. Для удобства 2 глава это сухой перевод их переписки.  
Разрешение на перевод получено.  
Бета lintuinblue.

Со времён Апокалипсиса Которого Не Было прошло уже 10 лет, когда Уриил вдруг предложил:  
\- _Может быть, нам стоит проверить Предателей?_  
Но была маленькая проблема.   
Они больше не жили в Лондоне.  
***  
Оказалось, что в Аду тоже искали своего Предателя. Так что они хоть и неохотно, но объединили усилия, чтобы найти их обоих.

Поиски привели их в Питерсфилд, в Саут-Даунсе. Маленький колоритный городишко, хотя, по мнению Гавриила, весьма унылый в сравнении с Лондоном.   
Оказавшись там, никому не составило особого труда их найти. Пожилая дама, работающая в пекарне захлебывалась от восхищения, рассказывая о мистере Фелле, после чего отыскать их небольшой коттедж было еще проще.  
Гавриил постучался в дверь. Когда никто не ответил, они подумали, что дома никого нет и собрались уже уходить.

Как раз в этот момент дверь открывается, и он вместе с Принцем Ада обернулись, готовые встретиться лицом к лицу представшими перед ними Предателями.

Вот только это были далеко не Предатели. Маленькая девочка лет девяти стояла в дверях. Гавриил посмотрел на девочку с кудрявыми рыжими волосами и светлыми желтыми глазами и почувствовал ужас,пробежавший по спине.  
О нет. Нетнетнетнетнетнетнет. Что они наделали!?

(Позже Принц Ада подшучивала над ним, из-за того, как быстро он оттуда сбежал. И Гавриил тогда упомянул, что это был вовсе не побег, и он был не единственный, кто бежал. Это было просто стратегическое отступление!)  
***  
Хастур был в жопе. По его мнению, они фактически все были в жопе.  
Была его очередь приглядывать за ребенком, и он делал это превратившись в лягушку. Легкая маскировка. Легкий рабочий денек.

ОШИБКА!

Он следовал за ней пока она собирала цветы, как вдруг банка, взявшаяся из ниоткуда, поймала его в ловушку.   
\- Попался! Иви, смотри, что я поймала! – он оглянулся посмотреть на того, в чьей ловушке оказался, и понял, что уставился на девочку, которую преследовал.  
Погодите, что!?  
Послышались шаги и вторая маленькая девочка, как две капли воды похожая на ту, что держала банку, оказалась в его поле зрения.  
О, нет! Их было двое! 

Забавный факт: Хастур никогда раньше не видел дом Предателей.  
Это было омерзительно. Полный сад цветов, запах выпечки, витающий по всему дому, и тут было… слишком… СВЕТЛО!  
-Эй, Иви, Лили, что у вас там?   
Девочка, которая не держала банку, побежала в дом и Хастур начал паниковать.  
\- Папа, смотри, что поймала Лилит! – девочка (Лилит? Святые угодники, да кто же из них кто?) подняла банку на просвет, как будто хотела удостовериться в чем-то, когда Кроули вышел из дома, а другая девочка тянула его за руку.  
Змей-Предатель уставился на него. О, черт, о, бля! Только бы он не узнал его!  
Кроули усмехнулся (вот дерьмо, он все же узнал!)  
\- Хм, интересно!Оставьте его пока на кофейном столике в гостиной, потом вы сможете выпустить его на волю.  
\- Оу, а это обязательно?  
\- Да, пап, пожалуйста, можно мы его оставим?

\- Ну, что ж, - нет, во имя Сатаны, только не это! – Почему бы нам не узнать, что на это скажет ваш отец. 

Мерзавец!

И вот теперь он здесь. В аквариуме, в доме Предателей, увлечён занимательными перипетиями какого-то испанского сериала!  
Ну что ж… он всегда может сказать, что здесь его держали в заложниках против воли, если кто-нибудь спросит.   
***  
Михаил сказала бы вам, что они достаточно сдержаны, большую часть времени.  
Но ЭТОТ раз оказался одним из тех редких случаев, когда терпения не хватило ни у кого.

Так что в это конкретное весеннее утро, спустя пять месяцев после обнаружения Предателей и их… отпрысков (и предположительно четыре месяца с пропажи Хастура, по сведениям Ада), когда Михаил следуя за семейством, раскрыла один секрет. 

Теперь все встало на свои места. Гавриил сообщал о девочке, которая зашла домой, в то время как Михаил только что видела её, покидающую книжный магазин.

Их было двое. Идентичные, вплоть до мельчайших деталей одежды, обе читали одну и ту же книгу, пока Предатель доставал еду из корзинки.  
Одна из них взглянула на Михаила своими суженными желтыми глазами, и она могла поклясться (ПОКЛЯСТЬСЯ!), что этот ребенок точно знал, кто они и что тут делают.

А затем появился демон с ребенком на руках. Его волосы были светлее, чем у девочек, но такие же кудрявые, и он потянулся к Азирафаэлю как только увидел его. Михаил чуть не поперхнулась собственным дыханием, когда увидела какие у него голубые глаза.   
Судя по цвету его волос и цвету глаз, он был очень похож…  
Нет! Не ходи туда, Михаил!

Она осталась сидеть на скамье еще около часа, пока эта счастливая ячейка общества не ушла из сада.  
Вот тогда-то и упала метафорическая бомба.

\- Кажется, Рафаил засыпает. Должно быть, пришло время для сна.

Ох, они же не могли!  
***  
По мнению Азирафаэля это был хороший день. Кроули и девочки не дразнили Михаила, Рафаил не капризничал и Адам позвонил сказать, что приедет навестить их в конце недели.   
Так почему же тогда в его гостиной образовалась толпа обозленных ангелов в придачу с Принцем Ада?

\- Ты назвал его Рафаилом, как ты посмел? – Ах вот оно что. Об ЭТОМ будет разговор. 

\- Ну, люди имеют привычку называть детей в честь их родителей. Не вижу причины, почему я не мог сделать то же самое.   
Остальные не восприняли это объяснение хорошо и накинулись на него с претензиями, перебивая друг друга.  
\- Это не имеет никакого смысла, ты глупый…  
\- Гавриил, клянусь, ты не был настолько тупым до моего падения, - все тут же заткнулись и медленно повернулись на голос Кроули, облокотившегося об дверной косяк у прохода в коридор. 

Гавриил, по скромному мнению Азирафаэля судя по всему, как называл это Адам, был похож на рыбу прежде чем пробормотал:  
\- Подожди, ты…  
\- Ну, - Кроули выбрался из комнаты, словно не бросил в архангелов это жуткое обстоятельство, - Не мог же я оставить ЭТО имя после того как я пал, не так ли?

И в первый раз со дня их знакомства Азирафаэль увидел, как Архангел Чертов Гавриил и Компания приходят в тихий ужас.  
С верхнего этажа послышалось, как близняшки хохочут над разворачивающимся внизу хаосом.  
Так или иначе, подумал Азирафаэль, как только Гавриил и компании исчезли, теперь ЕГО ждет куча бумажной работы.

\- Подожди-ка, это что Хастур в аквариуме? – Кроули присоединился к хохоту девочек, потешаясь в лицо Вельзвул.  
Слишком много бумажной работы.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод треда из tumblr. Не бечено.   
Оригинал в tumblr: https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/185944247354/vanhout-le1st-fangirlingpuggle

**fangirlingpuggle:**  
Очередная идея по Благим Знамениям. Итак, рай и ад оставляют Кроули и Азирафаэля в покое после событий в сериале (они просто пытаются их игнорировать лет десять или около того, по правде говоря, на них не было времени, да и свалилось столько бумажной работы после недо-апокалипсиса).  
Но, в конце концов, Гавриил и Вельзевул решают, что им пора бы уже проверить предателей (и возможно разобраться, что за хрень тогда произошла) но они не могут их найти. На поиски у них уходит какое-то время, когда они стучатся в дверь в Саут-Даунс… которую открывает маленькая девочка лет десяти (с короткими кудрявыми рыжими волосами и светло-желтыми глазами, идеальным смешанным цветом двух предателей).  
Архангел и принц ада заканчивают тем, что убегают оттуда, и бесятся потому, что их боссы не предупредили о таком! Разве им не стоило об этом знать? Знали ли они вообще об этом все это время? Стоит ли им с этим что-то делать? Их боссы вообще в курсе? Надо ли им об этом сообщить? Или это все часть плана? Все это выглядит как важное дело и таким оно и является!?  
И что это вообще за ребенок? Она злая или добрая? Какая сторона должна беспокоиться или же им всем беспокоиться?   
В конечном итоге они останавливаются на том, что не могут просто плеснуть святой водой/адским пламенем в ребенка и посмотреть, что получится потому что:  
1) Это не сработало с её родителями и ничего в итоге не докажет  
2) ОНИ В УЖАСЕ ОТ ЕЁ РОДИТЕЛЕЙ!  
В конце архангелы, князи тьмы и принц ада пытаются узнать, что это за ребенок путем странных махинаций, типа маскировки и проверки, с другой стороны Кроули и Азирафаэль сразу же это понимают и решают поиздеваться над ними.  
К: Эй, Ева, что это у тебя там?  
Е: О, я поймала эту большую лягушку, которая следовала за мной от реки (держит в стеклянной банке Хастура в личине лягушки)  
Х (про себя): Только не узнай меня, не узнай меня, ох, вот же черт!  
К: Хмм, круто, оставь-ка его в гостиной, и потом ты сможешь его отпустить (покидает комнату, оставляя включенным кино-марафон на канале Дисней)   
Михаил (замаскировавшись под официантку с ужасом глядя на машину с газировкой, готовой к работе)   
А: Когда ты думаешь, нам стоит сказать им, что мы всё знаем?  
К (наблюдая, как архангел ломает машину и лихорадочно пытается починить ее, не применяя чуда): Когда это перестанет быть веселым.  
А: Что значит никогда.  
К: Точно .   
Спасибо за внимание=)

**vanhout-le1st:**  
Всё это супер, НО, представьте себе это…  
Ева не единственный ребенок. У них, по сути, трое детей, и Рай с Адом узнают об этом спустя пять месяцев, когда шпионят за семейкой во время пикника. (Вообще-то Хастур узнает это сразу, пребывая в своем аквариуме, будучи лягушкой, но никто об этом не знает, RIP Хастур)  
На этот раз очередь следить досталась Михаил, когда она чуть не грохнулась со скамьи, увидев их вместе.  
Лилит точно такая же рыжеволосая, как и её сестра и наблюдает за Михаил поверх книги прищуренными глазами, словно она точно знает, кем они являются.  
Подсказка: она знает.   
Мальчика зовут Рафаил. Азирафаэль дал ему это имя и не прислушался ни к одной названной причине Кроули почему ему НЕ стоило его так называть. ТАКОЙ ЖЕ рыжеволосый, хотя его рыжина светлее. Очень сонный малыш.  
Рай готов начать войну с предателями уже от мысли, что они назвали ребенка в честь архангела, и что хуже всего, в честь ПРОПАВШЕГО архангела.   
Больше ничего нет, но все заканчивается на том, что к ужасу Гавриила Кроули оказывается этим самым Рафаилом.

**fangirlingpuggle:**  
ДА!  
Мне нравится, как ты добавила теорию Кроули=Рафаил.  
Это даже милее, представляю, как рай и ад очень озадачены тем, что Лилит и Ева выглядят одинаково (возможно они близнецы) и думают типа: О БОЖЕ, этот ребенок может телепортироваться, что за чертовщина?  
К тому же дети точно знают, что делают и помогают родителям в этом бардаке.  
(Плюс нравится идея того, что Хастур застрял у них и не выходит на контакт с адом, потому что сидит в аквариуме в гостиной и очень увлечен просмотром ТВ шоу)

**vanhout-le1st:**  
Не думала о близнецах, но ДА, Лилит и Ева теперь близняшки (неожиданный результат чудесной попытки завести ребенка и с неизвестным количеством потраченной на это энергии). Они так же помогают родителям, и мне представляется это:  
Кроули говоря в рацию: Итак, Существо 1 зашла в дом, Существо 2 уже может покинуть книжный магазин.  
Азирафаэль, вздыхая: Обязательно их так называть?   
***  
Гавриил *встречая Михаила у кофе-шопа*: Итак, девочка прибыла домой без проблем.  
Михаил *указывая пальцем*: Девочка… в книжном магазине.  
Гавриил *уставившись на Еву которая выходит из книжного и отвечая Михаилу*: Это не возможно. Похоже, все ещё хуже, чем мы предполагали.  
Хастур теперь живет как ни в чем не бывало. Здесь конечно слишком светло, но у него есть еда, ему комфортно и он может смотреть телевизор сколько угодно. Если ад когда-нибудь это обнаружит, он скажет, что был пленником.

**fangirlingpuggle:**  
ДА, всему вышесказанному!  
К тому же ад пытается связаться с Хастуром через приемник, и он такой типа …упс, ничего не слышу, прохожу по тоннелю. Потом сбрасывает звонок и идет смотреть испанские мыльные оперы.


End file.
